Pasión Vampírica
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: ¿quién dijo que los vampiros no tienen sexo? Una noche Horn había quedado sola con su amo. Pareja (CrowleyxHorn) LEMON. Muy mal sumary


**Hola mis amigas lectoras ¿Qué tal está la página después de dos siglos de estar en mi ausencia? Jajaja. No ché hablando en serio, abandoné esta página de manera repentina ¿pues por qué? No tengo justificaciones para responderles, porque simplemente no puedo justificar lo injustificable xD. Nya, bueno, acá les traigo un One-Shot de un anime diferente, Owari No Seraph, si, ese que está de moda ahora, será de parejas, y de romance y mucha pasión _ pero no va a ser la pareja más popular (MikaYuu) o la que viene en segundo lugar (YuuNoa) ni de mi OTP favorita (MikaNoa, esa es la pareja que más amo de ONS, la de MikaXShinoa). Este fic va a ser un Lemon bastante explícito, pero la pareja acá será CrowleyxHorn. O sea los del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japonés alientan a tener sexo todos los días ¿no? ¿No se preguntaron si los vampiros tienen relaciones sexuales? Jaja pues en este fic haré que dos lo tengan.**

Las dejo con Romi y Letito.

 _ **Romi: Letito vení! Hay un lemon!**_

 _ **Letito: ¿De quiénes?**_

 _ **Romi: De Crowley y Horn.**_

 _ **Letito: ¿vos me estás cargando?**_

 _ **Romi: ¡No! Nuestra jefa lo acaba de publicar.**_

 _ **Letito: Ya mismo voy!**_

 _ **Romi: Vamos a Leerlo!**_

 _ **Letito: ¡Si a leerlo!**_

 **Declaimer: Owari No Seraph/Seraph Of The End y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran haría canon las parejas de Mika y Shinoa, Krul y Ferid y Crowley y Horn, pero ya ven que no.** **Yo solo hago volar mi imaginación.**

* * *

Pasión Vampiresa:

 _So honey now_ _  
_ _Take me into your loving arms_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ _  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart_ _  
_ _I'm thinking out loud_ _  
_ _Maybe we found love_ _  
_ _Right where we are_

 _Thinking of loud-Ed Sheeran_

Ayuntamiento de Nagoya:

Sentado en el escritorio con las piernas por encima de éste, el décimo tercer progenitor revisaba tranquila y animadamente el informe que le había pasado Krul sobre los planes del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japonés, a pesar de que para él, los humanos no eran ninguna amenaza, sabía que debía estar alerta y cumplir órdenes pese a los actos pocos serios de Ferid.

Por otra parte una vampiresa rubia miraba con desdén a su juguetona compañera que se la pasaba bebiendo sangre de cadáveres pertenecientes a soldados que habían tomado como rehenes.

— ¿Qué haces parada ahí Horn? Ven a beber conmigo, esta sangre es deliciosa—le pidió la décimo séptima progenitora. —Ven y acompáñame.

La inmadura vampiresa de cabellos morados lamía juguetonamente el cuello ensangrentado del cuerpo de un difunto oficial de la tropa japonesa, mientras que la dama de cabellos rubios la miraba indiferentemente.

—No Chess, no quiero beber sangre ahora…no tengo apetito en este momento—le respondió con desinterés. —Además no te olvides que nuestro lord nos pidió encarecidamente que no bebamos demasiada por hoy.

—Pues…no sabes de lo que te pierdes, esta sangre está muy deliciosa. —Chess no le dio importancia al recordatorio de su acompañante. —Además no me voy a beber todo hoy, sabes que la comparto contigo y con nuestro lord.

Horn Skuld desvió su mirada hacia Crowley, quien ya había terminado de leer ese expediente enviado por la monarca que estaba en el trono de Japón, para luego examinar el filo de una espada demoníaca que había rebatado a uno de los guardias asesinados.

—Oye Horn, no puedo logras satisfacer mi antojo así que iré a beber la sangre de los soldados muertos que están en el patio del ayuntamiento, ya vuelvo. —la peli morada ya se estaba alejando rápidamente, mientras que la rubia sacudía su cabeza de manera negadora desaprobando la desobediencia de su compañera.

Como dama recta que era, Horn siempre reprochó la mala conducta de Chess, esa actitud inmadura y poco seria destrozaba por completo el compañerismo y servicio _serio,_ que según desde la perspectiva de la rubia debería ser. Pero aun así ella tenía presente que debía ser paciente, al igual de paciente que su amo.

Mientras que la figura de Chess se alejaba, la noble giró nuevamente su mirada al decimotercer progenitor quien no se había percatado de que la vampiresa lo estaba mirando. Y si, lo miró detenidamente, aunque Crowley la tratara como una sirvienta, ella sentía algo muy extraño cuando lo veía. Tenía de alguna manera esa necesidad de estar a su lado aunque sea como guardaespaldas pero quería acompañarlo siempre, sumado que su comida o más bien bebida favorita era la misma sangre de Crowley que ella tanto anhelaba. Pero lo que Horn sentía por aquel vampiro de cabellos rojos y negros iba más allá que una relación de líder y empleado. De alguna manera, Crowley formaba parte y una muy importante parte de su inmortal vida. Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué era sentimiento que ella sentía por su amo? ¿Y que cada día se hacía más y más fuerte? ¿De qué se trataba exactamente?

Pese a que los humanos y los vampiros son (o deberían ser) enemigos por naturaleza cosas que ambas razas tienen en común y se trataba de los sentimientos. Afirmar que los vampiros carecen de sentimientos es sumamente falso, de hecho posiblemente los sentimientos de los vampiros son más fuertes que los sentimientos de los humanos.

— _¿De qué se trata exactamente esto que me pasa?_ —se preguntaba Horn de manera seguida— _Acaso es… ¿amor?_ — La noble sacudió su cabeza negando esa suposición repentina e involuntaria.

— _Maldición, no, no, no, de ninguna manera._ —Sonrió falsamente, mientras que de forma simultánea, sus mejillas se ruborizaban

— _Crowley no puede gustarme, no puedo o más bien no debo sentirme atraída a mi lord, debe…debe ser otra cosa…pero… ¿por qué no debo sentirme atraída hacia él? Pues claro, porque no es normal, es muy inusual que un vampiro se enamore…pero… ¿no lo hacen o sí?_

A Horn se le resultó ridículo que esos pensamientos vagos y vulgares se hicieran eco en su cabeza pero ¿el hecho de ser un vampiro te posibilita a elegir quién te puede gustar o de quién te puedes enamorar?

— _Pero…si él me gusta y lo quiero más que a un líder, el jamás lo hará conmigo, mi lord siempre me verá como su sirviente y nada más que eso…maldita sea Horn, ya déjate de estos pensamientos absurdos, pareces una niña ilusa que se emociona porque sí con cada cuentito de amor que termina siendo una mentira._

—Horn, ven aquí.

Los pensamientos bipolares de la progenitora fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de Crowley.

—Ahí voy mi lord. —la mujer entró a la sala donde estaba el vampiro cerrando la puerta por detrás e instintivamente poniendo seguro.

Los dos nobles quedaron frente a frente, lo único que los separaba era el escritorio donde el de pelo color rojo y negro se encontraba sentado.

El decimotercer progenitor, le enseñó a su aprendiz un muy delgado hilo rojo derramándose de su dedo índice causado por la espada demoníaca que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—Esta pequeña herida me la causó esa arma, tú ya sabes que estos artefactos son capaces de matarnos porque portan demonios dentro de ellos.

—Así es mi lord.

—Horn…lame mi dedo y bebe mi sangre.

La noble algo intimidada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas inclinó su cabeza lentamente hacia el dedo de su amo. Bebió la sangre de su progenitor, para ella el fluido rojo de su amo era mejor que el de cualquier ser humano que ella captura e incluso mataba, simplemente para ella, la sangre de Crowley era irreemplazable.

— ¿Quieres más Horn? —le preguntó con esa tranquilidad tan caracterizadora de él tiene—Si quieres, te ofrezco mi cuello y bébela.

—Mi señor…no…no—el rubor de la rubia vampiresa se había hecho más notable de manera brusca ante ese extraño petitorio—Pues…siendo honesta…yo…yo…yo no bebí sangre en todo el día.

—Entonces hazlo Horn, bebe mi sangre, si quieres hacerlo hazlo ya, antes de que Chess llegue y chille repitiendo que es injusto.

La vampiresa asintió, se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba el noble e inclinó su cabeza hacia el cuello de su líder. Tembló un poco, era algo extraño, ya que nunca lo había hecho, siempre bebía la sangre de los dedos de Crowley, pero de su cuello…era muy inusual y nuevo para ella.

Clavó sus colmillos con delicadeza y bebió aquel líquido que a ella tanto le gustaba. Sonrojada aún, se separó mostrando a la vista las dos tiras rojas de sangre que se derramaban de ambos lados de su boca.

—Sabes Horn, yo también no he bebido sangre hoy ¿me permitirías tomar la tuya?

—Por…por…su…supuesto mi señor—la rubia quedó en blanco, estar tan cerca del progenitor la hacía sentir intimidada y aquel pedido la hizo tartamudear. Se desconocía así misma.

—Pues bien—Crowley se paró y se inclinó hacia el cuello de la mujer, ella avergonzada inclinó su cabeza facilitándole el acceso de los colmillos masculinos.

Horn cerró sus ojos al sentir como Crowley succionaba su sangre, pero no era tan delicado como ella lo hizo. De pronto un shock eléctrico invadió la espalda femenina al sentir como los brazos de Crowley rodearon su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. De pronto lo que Horn sentía en su cuello ya no eran los colmillos de Crowley sino la lengua de éste deslizándose sobre las marcas recientemente colocadas.

—M…mi lo..mi lord ¿q…qué es…está haciendo? —Horn se puso roja de golpe, sentía su cuerpo incómodo, al sentir los brazos masculinos alrededor de su cintura—Mi..mi lord…ah…ah.

La dama gimió cuando Crowley comenzó a besar impúdicamente su cuello. De repente el progenitor tiró todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio para tumbar a la vampiresa allí y acorralarla colocando encima de ella.

Agradeció mentalmente que aquel escritorio tuviera el tamaño adecuado para que Horn pudiera caber ahí y él poder estar sobre ella sin ningún inconveniente.

—Horn, sabes, todavía estoy sediento, pero ahora…quiero probar algo mejor que la sangre para poder compensar esta sed…o hambre que tengo.

—Mi lord, yo…— no pudo terminar su dicho porque su boca quedó atrapada en un apasionado beso que le arrebató su amo. De pronto la lengua femenina hizo contacto pasional con la masculina, se sentía raro pero a la vez tan bien. Aquella unión parecía eterna, pero ambos vampiros sabían que no duraría por muchos minutos, necesitaban continuar con lo otro

—Horn, tu sabor es mejor que cualquier sangre que haya probado.

—El de usted también, mi lord—respondió la rubia bastante sonrojada.

Por dentro se felicitó a sí misma al notar que había trabado la puerta de la sala para que Chess no interrumpiera. De todos modos, ya era de noche y quería tener su momento con su lord, un momento que haría un cambio rotundo en la relación entre Crowley y ella.

El de cabellos rojos y negros se inclinó hacia abajo volviendo a capturar los labios femeninos, presionó sus colmillos sangrándolos levemente para después lamerlos. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amo ayudando a contribuir a ese beso que por inercia se hacía cada vez más atrevido.

De pronto la lengua insolente del vampiro comenzó a deslizarse por el rostro femenino elevándose a la oreja derecha. Crowley lamió de manera insensata el cartílago auditivo de la rubia para luego introducir su lengua dentro del oído de la mujer.

Horn solo suspiraba ante las acciones atrevidas del vampiro, quien ahora le acariciaba la pierna derecha que ella dejaba expuesta siempre.

Los segundos corrían pero de pronto una onda de escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo femenino al sentir como el vampiro la despojaba de su corset, bajando su blanco vestido mostrando a la vista esos enormes pechos que volvieron loco a Crowley, Sin duda, esos enormes pezones eran la cereza del pastel, Crowley los miró como animal hundido por el hambre. Horn muy avergonzada y sonrojada a la vez desvió su mirada al costado cubriendo torpemente sus pechos con ambos brazos, pero los tenía demasiado grandes como para que resultara exitoso tratar de cubrirlos.

El progenitor tomó sus brazos colocándolos a cada lado de la cabeza de Horn.

—Horn, déjame mirarte, estás hermosa.

Estas palabras la sorprendieron, no podía creer que estaba compartiendo un momento tan íntimo y preciado a la vez con ese vampiro por el cual tenía sentimientos fuertes pero inciertos al mismo tiempo.

Crowley levantó el brazo izquierdo de su empleada y comenzó a deslizar su lengua a lo largo de éste, desde su hombro hasta su mano, una vez hecha la acción hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho.

—Mi-mi lord…ah…ah! —El decimotercer progenitor capturo el enorme pezón derecho a su boca succionándolo y mordisqueándolo ese botón rosa en la cima de aquel colosal pecho mientras que al mismo tiempo masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro pezón, satisfecho por su acto hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Horn gemía de placer y arqueaba cada instante su espalda, se retorcía ante esas acciones eróticas, estaba semi-desnuda, ya que su vestido había caído, de pronto sintió las manos masculinas bajarle las medias bucaneras de color rojo que ella frecuentemente utilizaba, dejándola solamente con esas bragas, la única prenda de vestir que cubría su ropa, el vampiro masculino acarició los muslos de la noble con sus manos desnudas hasta subir a su intimidad. La rubia suspiró al sentir la mano derecha de Crowley por sobre la tela que protegía su intimidad, comenzó masajearla haciendo elevar los gemidos femeninos, hasta que finalmente bajó las bragas de la vampiresa dejándola completamente desnuda, sin dudarlo, Crowley introdujo un dedo dentro de la intimidad de Horn, la vampiresa se estremeció, incurvando su cuerpo con su cabeza hacia atrás, Crwoley sonrió ante esto en introdujo dos dedos más comenzando a moverlos dentro de ella lubricándola.

Un placer consumía el cuerpo de la rubia.

—Ah…ah…mi..lord! **¡Crowley!**

—Eso Horn, grita mi nombre. Satisfactoriamente sonrió al hundirla en su primer orgasmo, retiró los dedos de la intimidad de su vampiresa revelando ese gel derramado en ellos, se animó a lamerlos. —Esto sabe mejor que la sangre.

—Mi…—jadió excitada—mi lord…esto no es justo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo estoy desnuda y usted mi señor todavía sigue vestido—les respondía sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

Crowley sonrió capciosamente y comenzó a quitarse su capa color violeta, seguidamente se despojó de aquel atuendo que cubría su torso…su bien desarrollado y escultural torso.

La de cabellos dorado quedó maravillada con ese tórax y esos abdominales perfectamente formados, y era de esperarse que un hombre como él tuviera un tronco tan perfectamente juicioso. Crowley continuó prosiguiendo con el despojo de aquel molesto traje que interfería con ese contacto entre sus pieles, el vampiro estaba dispuesto a hacer suya a esa vampiresa que le servía durante mucho tiempo, finalmente aquella vestimenta de color blanco se unió en el piso alado de su escritorio con el vestido de Horn y su capa.

—Tócame Horn—le ordenó el noble a la Skuld—quiero sentir la yema de tus dedos en mi torso.

Un rubor rosa se hizo presente en las dos mejillas de la progenitora al oír aquel pedido de su amo.

—S-si mi Lord.

Sus dedos temblorosos se deslizaron a lo largo del abdomen masculino de manera torpe, hasta tocar con la erección que estaba entre las piernas del noble. Horn cerró sus ojos a la vez que sentía como sus mejillas ardían de manera brusca debido al pudor que estaba pasando cuando hizo tacto con el miembro del vampiro, que estaba bastante grande, mientras tanto Crowley soltó un gruñido complacido.

—Sorpréndeme Horn, yo ya hice lo mío y te hundí en la locura haciendo que grites mi nombre, ahora es tu turno de hacer que yo grite tu nombre y que te desee más de lo te estoy deseando.

La dama no respondió a los dichos de su amante, comenzó a deslizar su lengua desde el fuerte pecho masculino, lamió y dejó leves mordidas en aquellos abdominalesque la dejaban sin aliento, hasta que…se agachó poniéndose de rodillas, sujetó con sus dos manos aquel miembro de gran tamaño, trazó una línea de arriba abajo, el de cabellos rojos y negros aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos.

—Si Horn…vamos hazlo ya.

La rubia, tragó saliva, tardó tres segundos y luego de eso sin pensarlo lo metió en su boca practicándole una felación a Crowley, las fuertes manos del vampiro noble apretaron la cabeza femenina presionándola más adelante ante la excitación de ese oral que ella le practicaba.

—Ah…ah…Horn, eso…sigue…por favor…no te detengas!

Horn aceleró el ritmo de su lengua alrededor de ese miembro como si se tratase de un baile de caño, mientras que Crowley seguía aumentando sus gemidos y repetía una y varias veces su nombre.

—Ah…si…si Horn **¡Horn!**

Un grito de placer se hizo eco en la sala y de repente la boca de la vampiresa quedó manchada de un blanco líquido muy y muy frío. Crowley se había corrido.

— ¿Le gustó mi lord? —preguntó un tanto desconfiada mientras que se paraba.

—Lo hiciste de maravilla—la toma de la cintura y la recuesta en el escritorio nuevamente.

Crowley se posicionó arriba de ella pero esta vez colocando sus rodillas en los costados de los pezones de Horn como soporte, sujetó los duros y enormes pechos de la mujer juntándolos más y comenzó a introducir su erección en el medio de estos comenzando a masturbarse con los senos de la noble. Unos gritos placenteros salieron de la boca de los dos vampiros expresándose sus nombres, los movimientos de aquella masturbación eran bruscos, atrevidos y tan excitantes, nuevamente el miembro del progenitor comenzó a derramar ese frío y blanco líquido manchando nuevamente el esbelto cuerpo femenino.

—Mi…mi lord…ah…eso fue fantástico.

—Todavía nos falta Horn—la toma de su muñeca derecha y cambian de posición esta vez, el decimotercer progenitor quedó sobre el escritorio con su empleada sentada en su regazo, la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la vampira de cabellos de trigo presionó sus enormes pezones contra el pecho de Crowley, una onda de placer sacudió el cuerpo del noble ante ese contacto. Se besaron apasionadamente.

—Terminemos lo que empezamos mi lord.

—Claro que si Horn.

La sujetó con fuerza y la penetró completamente, Horn cerró sus ojos soportando esa extraña sensación, si bien no era su primera vez pero, pasó bastante tiempo sin hacerlo con un vampiro.

Comenzaron con un vaivén de caderas impaciente y brusco, a la vez que sus pieles eran cubiertas por una capa de sudor.

La sala comenzó llenarse bajo los gemidos y gritos de placer de los dos vampiros.

Las veces en que ambos se llamaban por su nombre eran incontables.

—Si…¡Crowley!...ah…ah…más!...más! —Horn no reconocía su propia voz, era una completamente distinta, debido al placer.

—Ah…ah…Horn…eres…tan…ah…ah…estrecha! —la voz de Crowley también era irreconocible, cambió a una totalmente ronca.

Mientras el glorioso final para ese coito se estaba acercando, Horn nuevamente adentró sus colmillos en el cuello del noble bebiendo una vez más esa sangre que tanto le gustaba.

La cordura que los dos progenitores tenían se había esfumado por completo parecía que fue devorada por un agujero negro.

De pronto como si un rayo cayera sobre ellos, ambos dieron ese irrepetible grito que expresaba el placer inexplicable que se había liberado por el glorioso orgasmo que sacudió los cuerpos desnudos. Crwoley terminó dentro de Horn, después de unos segundos que parecían eternos, en la sala solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la respiración y los jadeos provocados por aquel erótico episodio. Se abrazaron una última vez.

—Mi lord…eso fue—suspiró profundamente—eso fue espectacular.

—Lo hermoso de todo esto fue verte, Horn.

La vampiresa se sonrojó ate aquel comentario.

Crowley se bajó del escritorio, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

—Horn, si Ferid o Krul llegan a saber de lo que ocurrió, no sé qué va a pasar.

—Mi Lord, si lo que hicimos llega a conocimiento de Lord Ferid, el consejo de fundadores ya se enteraría de esto.

—Correcto, pero es que nadie tiene que saber lo que pasó entre tú y yo, ni los humanos ni los demás vampiros.

* * *

 _ **Romi (desmallada con su nariz ensangrentada)**_

 _ **Letito: Romi levántate.**_

 _ **Romi (despertándose): ay…pero que rico! Eso fue tan suculento.**_

 _ **Letito: jaja cierto.**_

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic ¿qué les pareció? Jaja ¿están de acuerdo con que los sentimientos y las relaciones sexuales son lo único que hay en común entre humanos y vampiros? Jaja bueno yo solo hago volar mi imaginación.**

 **Para la próxima haré una Mikanoa lemon, adoro esta pareja, ok ok, me salgo de tema, nos vemos.**

 **Lety.**


End file.
